Computing power of various devices has increased exponentially over the years due to technological advancement in electronics hardware production and supporting software. Such devices in various computing infrastructures often operate to support peak computational demands, thereby causing a majority of the computing power to remain unused for a significant duration. In accordance with the related art, idle devices may be commoditized in a resource marketplace for sharing their computing power.